When She Loved Me
by Jacen200015
Summary: This is my response to a Disney Songfic Roulette Challenge. Maybe I'll do more of these if i get a good response :D


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Vig set to 'When She Loved Me' from Toy Story 2.

* * *

When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me

An old Jedi Master took the infant to his ship and settled her in a crib that had been prepared for her in one of the cabins'. "There you go, Siri."

The unfamiliar surroundings and noise of the ship made her feel unsettled. The strangeness of it all, except for the warm glowing feeling of the person who had taken her, was just to much. Siri began to fuss, hot tears running down her cheeks.

The old Jedi left the cabin and then came back with a stuffed bantha cub and put it into her crib. "Siri, meet Tessia the bantha cub. She is traveling far from home too and wants to be your friend."

Siri cooed and grabbed Tessia's leg with her small hand.

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

Five year old Siri set Tessia on top of a mountain of blocks and grinned. "You're the bantha of the mountain, Tessia!"

"Hey Siri, my gundark is king of the sky!" Six year old Obi-Wan said, swinging his stuffed gundark around in the air.

Siri laughed and grabbed Tessia, "Come on, Tessia, let's go pick some flowers in the garden."

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

Siri, now eight years old sat in a secluded spot in the gardens with Tessia in her arms while she watched the other children play. She kissed Tessia's head and then laid her cheek on the little Bantha's cheek. "I don't need them, I have you. I'm not going to give you up. You hear that Tessia? You're my bestest friend."

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you

Siri slept in bed, exhausted from the lightsaber match that day, while underneath her bed was the bantha cub she had said she would not give up. At dawn the next day she rushed about her room, getting washed up and grabbing the things she needed for that day. By the time she was ready a knock sounded on the door and she opened it to see her friends.

"Are you ready for the final tournament?" Tyrone asked.

Siri finished attaching her lightsaber to her belt and looked up at her friend. "Of course. Are you ready?"

Tyrone shrugged and scratched the back of his horned head. "Can we eat first before I answer that?"

Siri laughed, "Don't worry, I won't make you lose to badly."

Tyrone groaned. "That doesn't make me feel any better. We still have about two more years ago before we need to be chosen, what's the rush?"

"Come on, let's go." Siri said and they left the room behind. "Because when Obi-Wan returns, I'm going to give him a duel he will never forget."

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

Siri went through all of her belongings, picking what she would keep and what she would give away while her new Master, Adi Gallia watched from the doorway.

She looked under her bed and smiled when she saw her Tessia and gave her a crushing hug. Instead of putting her in the box with the other giveways she tucked the bantha under her arm and then carried the box out of the room, down several corridors, until she arrived at the lobby of the nursery. She set the box down and cradled Tessia in her arms one final time.

"I'll miss you, Tessia. Jedi are not allowed possessions and I no longer have time to play with you anyway." She kissed the bantha on the nose and gently placed Tessia in the box. With a loud resigned sigh she turned around and went to meet her Master who was waiting in the hallway with the essential stuff she needed.

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

The door closed and that was the end of one journey for the little bantha called Tessia.

When she loved me


End file.
